dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yagura Gremory
Yagura Gremory(矢倉グレモリー; Yagura guremorī) was the first and only daughter of Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoodou, born during the peaceful times of the prime era, when Shiva's seals could hold 666(Trihexa) for a period of time. Raised with all the love and gifts her parents, friends and natural abilities could give her, Yagura soon grew bored of her perfect life, and somehow managed to seal herself inside her father's Boosted Gear. She's the current spirit residing the Boosted Gear of ichijou Tsukino, while Ddraig is nowhere to be seen. Appearance Just like any devil from the Gremory clan, yagura had red hair, strangely enough, with a lighter tone than other Gremories. She had a mature, curvilious, yet petite figure, being exceptionally flat compared to her other relatives, fair skin and golden eyes in a constant bored expression, possibly due to her shallow vision in life in general. When she first met Ichijou during his hallucinations, she wore a typical Kuoh academy uniform with white lining shirt, magenta skirt and black corset-cape. In later appearances, she would wear a different costume each time. Personality Yagura had a personality similar to ichijou: moody, somehow agressive, easily annoyed and snarky, yet passive, respectful and with a deep passion for family members and friends. According to others, yagura, while extremely emotionless, held a special bond with everyone she ever encountered, but because of her inability to feel guilt or understand things like suffering or pain, she would oftenly be mistaken from a sociopath, in which regards are extremely similar to her grand-niece Nemesis. When they first met, to counter Ichijou's agressive behavior, Yagura spoke in a very low, but peepy and snarky tone of voice, which calmed him down because of her soft and harmless nature. Being with him since birth, she said she knows ichijou like no one else, and explicit stated that she loves him deeply. According to him, she had a pretty sad, depressing aura in her eyes. History Yagura is the oldest and most known of the DxD children, devils descendant of Issei Hyoodou and one of the girls of his harem, in her case, Rias Gremory herself. Born with exceptional talents, far superior than her peers, and surrounded by friends, family and gifts, Yagura had a happy childhood full with archievements and victories, to the point her mere presence in events would make others quit or just give up because of her overwhelming abilities. After a while, Yagura grew bored of her perfect life, and ended up alienating herself from others, to the point she cut all her connections with the Gremorys and the devil society as a whole. She'd later, somehow, seal herself inside her father's Boosted Gear, and become the residing spirit of it, sharing the position with the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, that would end up in a comatose state after the struggle with 666(Trihexa.). Powers & Abilities Power of Destruction -''' The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Yagura inherited this ability from her mother Rias who is the daughter of Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. It is currently unknown about her mastery in the ability, but is worth noting that she was one of the powerful users of such, some saying that she would surpass her Uncle Sirzechs in no time. 'Immense strength -' Due to her dragon-devil lineage and direct ancestry with issei Hyoodou and Rias Gremory, both heroes of the underworld, Yagura since birth showed physical, magical and intelectual prowess beyond considered even special. Her raw power alone could slightly distort reality, and her knowledge in magic and curses was above the normal even for high-class devils. This immense power, however, it was what alienated her from others. Equipments '''Boosted Gear - '''The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. For some reason and somehow, Yagura managed to seal herself inside the Boosted Gear and be the resident spirit in it, sharing her position with Ddraig. Trivia * Her appearance is based on the character Scarlett from '''Masou Gakuen HxH. * She's the only female Gremory to have almost to nothing in bust size, an A-cup at that. * Her favorite TV show seems to be the same as ichijou's, Kamen Rider. * Just like Berolina, Nemesis and Rias, she's named after a chess variant. In her case, the first ideogram of her name(矢; ya) means Arrow, a reference to the Arrow pawn of Tri-chess. Yagura is also the name of the strongest defensive move in Shogi, using mainly pawns to defend the King. * Se stole Ichijou's first kiss and had her own with him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils